


Banishing The Darkness

by DragonousSenses



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Yokai AU, onmyōji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 20:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonousSenses/pseuds/DragonousSenses
Summary: A duty of an onmyoji is never easy. Especially in Kiyotaka Ishimaru's case.





	Banishing The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> * I'm basing a lot of this on the original yokai legends along with what's known about Onmyoji and their duties.

Why did he always happen to run into the worst sorts of yokai!? While he knew it was his duty to deal with troublesome spirits and to serve his country it didn’t lessen how horrific those spirits tended to be. Which was why he was running as fast he could towards the forest to draw the creature away from anyone it might cause harm to along with to keep away from it, his heart trying to escape from his chest with how fast it was beating. 

He didn’t get far though before he tripped over a log hidden under both the fog and dense brush and rolled down the hill, yelping as he came to a stop right under a large tree and groaning as he hastily tried to get to his feet even as his legs shook and knocked together and his robes caught in some of the loose branches strewn across the ground. 

“Ya alright Master? That looked like it hurt…”

He nearly let out a scream as the nekomata floated over to him and merely nodded slowly in response to his question, flushing as the twin tailed cat purred and nuzzled against his neck to reassure him. Ishida may be rather mischievous but he was glad to have him as a partner nonetheless. Especially at tense times like this. 

The sound of the clearly angered yokai nearby quickly brought him out of his thoughts though and he tensed as he rushed over to the protective circle he and Ishida had made earlier, the nekomata following behind him and landing on top of his head as he hissed softly. They had planned to lure it there so that it could be dealt with properly but in a much less dangerous way than what had happened. 

Which was why as he saw its eyes gleaming from out of the dense fog a shiver ran down his spine and he couldn’t help but try to hide the whimper that was trying to escape from him. It was both foolish and dangerous to let the creature see his fear. It was more likely to lash out at him and would possibly even try to kill him if it felt inclined enough. He had to be both alert and calm if he was going to be able to handle it properly.

Which was why he was glad when Ishida patted his head with his paw and began to use his abilities to prevent it from coming too close but also escaping as blue flames danced around the other yokai to its complete dismay from the sounds it was making. Since it was distracted he should be able to use his charms to ward it off and prevent it from causing harm to the villagers. They had been dealing with it for some time apparently. 

In any case he took a deep breath and pushed back his fear and anxiety the best that he could, chanting under his breath as he took out a charm. The circle beneath him started to glow underneath him in response as well and before the creature could react he stuck the charm to its head and began the process of banishing it so it couldn’t cause any more harm. 

It shrieked in response to this and was clearly trying to both drown him out and get him to stop as it flailed about and lashed its tail at him only to scream more as Ishida’s fire burned it and the nekomata hissed angrily at it. It did unnerve him to hear how utterly enraged Ishida sounded and it was almost as if the nekomata was possessed with the sounds he was making but he knew that he had to keep going otherwise the creature would break out and likely end them in retaliation. 

It felt like ages as he continued the rite even with the fight the creature was putting up which was why as it let out a final shriek and seemed to disintegrate in front of him he breathed heavily and fell to his knees, the glow of the circle fading away as it grew silent around them. That had to be one of the most intense situations he had ever been in before. Though that was admittedly the case when he was dealing with creatures of that sort far too often for his liking. 

“About time we got it!! Th’ guy was putting up a real fight… Ya okay though Master? Yer shaking like a leaf…”

He whimpered softly as the other said that and flushed as the nekomata floated off his head and nuzzled into his chest with a soft purr, wrapping his arms around the yokai and hugging him close as he cried softly. Only Ishida knew how hard and horrifying his duties were to him. He hadn’t wanted to become the onmyoji after all. Especially with how terrified he was of yokai and anything of that sort. There was nothing he could do though. It was his duty to take on his father’s title and carry on for him as tradition dictated. 

Which was why having Ishida as his partner brought him so much comfort. The nekomata had been there for him since he was a child and he didn’t care about things such as tradition. He was the only person who he could be himself with and who truly understood him. Even if he did cause trouble from time to time and had little to no regard for any of the officials they had to deal with. He meant so much to him. 

After sitting there for some time he was able to calm down in any case and hastily wiped his tears away, smiling warmly as Ishida grinned up at him and rubbed against his head against his cheek with a loud chirp. Now that the yokai had been dealt with it was time they disposed of the circle and headed home for the night. He would deal with the rest of the matter in the morning. For now he wanted to rest after how horrifying it had been and he chuckled softly as he gently petted Ishida, the yokai whistling a light tune. It had been quite the eventful night.


End file.
